


Do You Know That I Love You?

by juminswhore



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Mammon's is hopelessly in love with the human, yet he'd let Hell freeze over before he admitted it to her face. And not only does his wishful thoughts and dreams of her stir his jealousy and greed, he can hardly get alone time with her anymore due to his brothers. And so, he invites her to his room for some well deserved alone time where they watch a movie and have totally *not* intended snuggles. Based off of the "Invitation: NOT!" chat!!
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon x MC
Comments: 15
Kudos: 343





	Do You Know That I Love You?

“Do you know,” whispered a voice. “That I love you?” 

Mammon’s eyes fluttered open. Curled up against him was a girl who had long already fallen asleep, her tired eyes peacefully shut. He realized, with a glance at the blank tv in front of them, that he had also momentarily drifted off, his dreams vibrant and vivid. 

He could’ve sworn he’d heard her gentle voice stirring him, telling him that she loved him. The three words unbeknownst to him he ached to hear from her more than anything else. 

Not in a thousand years would he ever admit his heart had been stolen by the careless, annoying human he had been forced to watch over. The way she dragged him into trouble, teasing and laughing at him. The way she never backed out of his own meddlesome ways, joining him on the fun. She was someone who quickly became his partner in crime.

Not that he’d ever admit that. Hell would be frozen over before he did. 

He was her first pact, and she treated him very much unlike how he imagined a pact with a human would go. Not once did she abuse or try to control him through the pact, and for that he was silently grateful. She treated him more like an equal. A friend.

It was actually, dare he admit, rather nice. 

Nice not to be constantly teased, tormented, and tossed aside. He’d already spend an eternity of that kind of treatment with his brothers, he didn’t need it from a mere human too. 

Before he knew it, his brothers were picking on him even  _ more.  _ This time, about the human. Was he really so transparent that they  _ had _ to use it to their advantage? It was annoying to say the least.

Not only did they agitate him even more, but once they, too, began to make pacts with her, the more they spent time with her. This not only brought out Satan’s own wrath in Mammon, but it pulled out a jealousy he’d never known before. Since when had he become like his two brothers, morphed into one?

Never mind the disgusting feelings that stirred inside of him at the sight, mention, or even thought of his brother’s grummy hands on his human, but the idea that she could  _ want _ to spend time with them more than him just pissed him off all the more.

And so, thus began his nightly excursions to her bedroom in order to get alone time with her. That, though, did not last for long. Before he knew it their movie nights, game nights, and whatever else excuse he could come up with, were being intruded on by his pervy brothers insisting on spending time with her. 

He had been laying on his bed, his head hung off the side, his head brimmed full of frustrated thoughts. He had long already said goodnight to the human, but that didn’t stop him from reaching for his DDD, scrolling to her name. 

His thumbs moved faster than his thoughts, urging her to come to his room, but make sure his brothers wouldn’t find out. She had shot him the okay and the chat went silent. Only minutes later, ones that felt like years in the making, he heard a gentle knock at his door. 

He had scurried to it faster than he’d like to address, and opened the door to find her dressed in her pajamas. He gestured for her to come in, making dramatics of their secrecy, and shut and locked the door behind her. He placed his hands on his waist, his heart annoyingly loud against his chest. The two of them eyed each other before she spoke up.

“So what’s up?” 

His eyes shot to the side before he let out a nervous laugh. He really should’ve planned more. 

“Let’s watch a movie,” he said. He had flicked his tv on, finding a movie that had not yet or only just begun, and climbed into his bed. “Don’t just stand there,” he bit, throwing the corner of the covers open. “You’re acting like we haven’t done this before.”

She held back a smile before climbing into his bed. He quickly shut the lights off, leaving them in the icy glow of the tv, its sound filling the entire space up quickly. She sunk into the covers gladly having never been in the bed before, and tugged on his shirt to do the same. 

Mammon pulled a pillow up so he could lay while still halfway sitting up. He silently hoped his face wasn’t as red as he imagined. 

“What’s this movie about?” she asked, adjusting the pillow beneath her folded arm. He glanced down at her before taking a deep breath. It wasn’t like they hadn’t lain in bed together before. Why did it feel so different now that they were in  _ his  _ bed?

“Pay attention and you’ll find out” he said. She playfully threw a lazy punch at his side, a smile cracking across her face. Only she would know he was just playing and wouldn’t use it to insult him. “I’ve watched this before with Levi a couple times but I don’t really remember. It’s called  _ The House That Grew Legs Because It Was So Lonely and Empty Due to Its Family Being Eaten By Demons. _ ”

“I think that’s one of the shortest titles I’ve heard yet,” she said, laughter coating her voice.

“Eh,” he said, throwing his hands to the side, his palms up. “Whatever. Anyways, shut up before I kick you out.” 

“ _ Hey _ ,” she joked. 

Not knowing how they got into their current position was something Mammon wished he could say. Instead, every movement was burnt into his brain, the very memory and thought making his heart flare. 

He’d sunk further into the bed, his one arm bent above his head, the other rested against his diaphragm. She had curled up against his side. Then, she had wrapped her arms around his waist, and before he could make a comment, her head fell against his chest, right above his racing heart. 

It took him at  _ least _ a half hour of mentally kicking his own ass before he could toss his pride away and ‘discretely’ wrap his arms around her shoulders. 

He had long already forgotten about the moving, ceasing to pay any attention to it. Every now and then she’d laugh or make a comment, and he would do his best to act the same, throwing a witty comment back at her, oftentimes making her laugh even more. 

Her beautiful laughter. 

The  _ sound _ . 

Gosh, did it make his demon heart thump even heavier against his chest. He just knew in that mind of hers she was more than aware of the sound and feel against her sleepy head. He was almost waiting for her to make her own comment.  _ Stupid Mammon. _

But no. Not once did it fall from her pretty lips.

Before he knew it, he’d closed the space between them, his selfish thoughts filled with her, and had raked a hand through her hair, his body curling towards hers, his head resting atop of her own. Not once did she say anything, and for that he was glad. 

If he could pretend this was only one of the many dreams he’d have of them, then he could ignore the feelings of embarrassment rising up in him

Never before had he felt so vulnerable and almost humiliated. Here he was, the second oldest, a strong, powerful demon, the Avatar of Greed, weakened by a human who’s tender touch made his scummy heart melt. 

Never would he admit he wished for more with her. 

Never would he admit he wished she’d tell him she loved him.

He could beat himself up all day for his selfish, foolish thoughts, pushing them away, but when her voice came to him in his dreams, whispering the things he longed to hear, he couldn’t escape his feelings. Only then, fast asleep, could he allow himself to lose himself in his heart’s wants and needs.

When he closed his eyes, he didn’t know, but what he did know was that the human sleeping in the crook between his arm and chest was now sound asleep. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her long eyelashes coating her skin. Her lips were parted only slightly, and dare his thumb brush against them. 

They were just as soft as he’d always imagined they’d be. 

“Do you know,” he said, echoing his dream. “That I love you?”

And with the slyness of the devil, he bent his head down to brush his lips against hers. He pressed a feather light kiss against her temple and returned to his place atop her head, his heart thumping heavily.

Unbeknownst to him, the girl’s heart stirred and raced as she fought back the tug of a smile.

One day, they’d admit their feelings to each other. Maybe not today or tomorrow or even next week, but one day.

This time, with both of them being awake.


End file.
